


Solo

by aribakemono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió Castiel fue que no volvería a estar solo.





	Solo

_Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió Castiel fue que no volvería a estar solo._  
  
El cántico de los ángeles volvía a acompañarlo, como siempre había sido, como siempre tendría que ser. Hermoso y hondo, una melodía grave que navegaba por su ser como si sus ideas fueran corrientes y su alma, el mar.  
  
Volvía a ser un ángel del Señor, y ese simple pensamiento le ofrecía un oasis de paz en medio de un desierto de horror humano.  
  
Pero no.  
  
No eran las voces de sus hermanos. Al menos, no de aquellos que convivían con él en el Cielo.  
  
Era una sola voz, potente y poderosa, la que le susurraba palabras inentendibles al oído. Una voz que derrochaba la fuerza de un padre y la dulzura de una madre, que arrastraba consigo un eco de luces y sombras, de orgullo; una voz que recorría todo su ser y le hacía temblar.  
  
Lucifer.  
  
Ángel entre los ángeles. El más bello y el más terrible de todos. Aquel ángel que decidió rebelarse contra un Señor que ahora los había abandonado.  
  
Su enemigo.  
  
Cuando Castiel recordó lo que había ocurrido (el abandono, el silencio, el cosquilleo de la muerte, la luz, la calma de no existir después), se estremeció.  
  
Estaba vivo.  
  
«Y Dean Winchester no ha sido tu salvador, Castiel».


End file.
